Letter
by Eiffel Caramel
Summary: "Sebenarnya, aku memang sudah memprediksikan kalau aku akan segera menghilang dari sini. Tapi! Tapi, aku tidak menyangka itu akan datang secepat itu disaat aku begitu senang berada disini bersama kalian semua." Minific for Oshima Yuuko's graduation. Genre mungkin tidak sesuai dengan isinya. Mind to RnR?


Letter by Eiffel Caramel

AKB0048 is not mine

Fiction for Oshima Yuko graduation

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T for safe

Warnings : Akan ada beberapa adegan berbau yuri, tapi tidak terlalu parah jadi jangan khawatir, sepertinya akan OOC, semua isi dari fic ini adalah dalam versi POV Yuuko, Typo mungkin akan ada, genre yang tertera mungkin tidak akan sesuai dengan isi dari ficnya, juga warning lainnya yang mungkin saya lupa masukkan.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Untuk Takahashi Minami,

Oi, Takamina!

Saat kau sedang membaca suratku ini, pasti aku sudah tidak ada lagi disampingmu, bukan? Ya atau bisa dibilang aku sudah menghilang dari 0048 tanpa alasan dan jejak yang jelas, kan?

Ya, memang aku menyiapkan surat ini untuk kau baca kalau aku sudah tidak ada lagi di AKB0048. Aku menitipkan surat ini pada Tsubasa-san karena dia adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kupercayai. lol.

Aku rasa Tsubasa-san adalah satu-satunya yang bisa kupercayai saat itu. Dari sekian banyak anggota kenapa aku memilih Tsubasa-san? Aku juga tidak tau. Kurasa yang bisa menjaga ini hanya Tsubasa-san pada saat itu, eits tapi! Bukan berarti aku bilang anggota lain tidak bisa menjaga ini. Hanya saja...ah pokoknya aku tidak memiliki alasan khusus untuk memilih Tsubasa-san, aku hanya ingin dia yang menjagakan surat berharga ini untuk seseorang yang penting sepertimu, Takamina.

Tolong jangan menangis dulu saat kau membaca ini. Aku mohon, aku mohon sangat. Karena kelak tak lama setelah aku menghilang, akan ada yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, dan kau bisa menangis sepuasmu disana, aku tidak akan melarangmu.

Jadi, tolong tahan dulu airmatamu disini, simpan untuk nanti, jangan sampai air matamu ini sudah kering sebelum waktu itu. Kau pasti penasaran, kan? Jadi, tolong terus pimpin AKB0048 sampai nanti waktunya tiba! Aku yakin kau akan bahagia sekaligus sedih melihat kejadian itu.

Hm, kembali ke topik yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, semuanya masih berkaitan erat dengan hilangnya aku dari 0048, tolong baca sampai habis.

Sebenarnya, aku memang sudah memprediksikan kalau aku akan segera menghilang dari sini. Tapi! Tapi, aku tidak menyangka itu akan datang secepat itu disaat aku begitu senang berada disini bersama kalian semua.

Semua member disini begitu unik saat disatukan, dengan Tomochin yang pemalu, Nyanyan yang lucu, Mayuyu yang merupakan seorang cyborg girl, Yukirin yang cantik dan berbakat, Sayaka yang kuat, Sae yang tomboy, dan tentunya Takamina yang berbakat menjadi pemimpin ini begitu membuatku nyaman!

Aku senang dan bangga pernah menjadi bagian dari kalian semua! Ya, aku akan menyusul Acchan nanti, akan kusampaikan salam darimu kepadanya kelak, juga akan kuceritakan apa saja yang sudah pernah kau lakukan selama dia tidak disini, akan kuceritakan semua yang patut dikagumi dari seorang Takahashi Minami yang keren ini!

Takamina adalah idolaku! Takamina, pastikan saat aku tidak disini kau akan mengharumkan nama 0048 dan membuat lebih banyak orang mengenal dan menyukai 0048! Buat aku serta penggemarmu yang lainnya bangga memiliki idola yang sudahlah cantik, dewasa lagi sepertimu!

Oi, Takamina!

Kau pasti menangis, kan? Jangan bertanya kenapa aku bisa mengetahui hal itu. Aku sudah berteman dan dekat bersamamu berapa tahun? Kalau kau masih tidak tau kenapa aku bisa mengetahui itu, kau harus ku pukul! Hahaha. Bercanda. Jangan menangis!Aku tidak ingin melihat dan membuat Takamina yang keren ini menangis.

Ya, intinya aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku bangga pernah menjadi anggota dari AKB0048 yang dipimpin oleh seorang pemimpin sepertimu, walaupun kau kecil, tapi sebenarnya kau hebat! Aku ingin semua orang tau kalau kita mempunyai seorang pemimpin sepertimu! Aku ingin kau dan AKB0048 terus berkarya! Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menonton konser kalian. Pastikan kalian membuatku bangga yah!

Aku juga hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak ingin melihat Takamina serta anggota lainnya sedih karena aku menghilang. Masa depan kalian masih panjang, jangan sia-siakan pintu yang hampir terbuka didepan kalian. Menunggu pintu itu benar-benar terbuka adalah sebuah tugas penting, saat kalian menunggu, kalian mendapatkan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk membenarkan dan mengembangkan diri kalian lagi dan lagi.

Sekian dariku, Takamina. Semoga kau bisa semakin dikenal dan semakin dihargai juga semakin diidolakan oleh berbagai orang. Terimakasih sudah menemani hari-hari indahku di AKB0048. Aku mencintamu dan AKB0048. Kenangan disana tidak akan bisa dan tidak akan ku lupakan. Sampai jumpa dan sampai bertemu lagi di lain waktu, Takahashi Minami Soukantouku.

Dari,

Sahabatmu tercinta,

Oshima Yuuko

..

FIN

..

* * *

A/N: Hallo! Ini adalah debut saya di fandom AKB0048 ini, jadi maafkan saya atas segala kesalahan yang saya perbuat melalui fic ini. Saya tidak bermaksud menistakan karakter-karakter ini, saya hanya membuat fic sesuai pikiran saya. Jadi, mind to RnR? Review anda akan sangat membantu saya untuk membuat fic yang lebih bagus lagi. Dan satu lagi, saya akan mulai lebih aktif di fandom ini dengan pairing yang mungkin akan menjadi pairing utama yang akan saya buat ficnya, yaitu WMidget / TakaYuu


End file.
